1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to radio transmit-receive chains. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the forming of a wide-band coupler.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Couplers are circuits intended to extract part of the power conveyed by a transmission line for measurement purposes. In an application to radio transmission chains, the coupler typically has the function of controlling the gain of a transmit amplifier or the parameters of an impedance-matching network according to the response of the antenna.
There are two large categories of couplers. So-called lumped element couplers, which are formed of resistive, inductive, and capacitive components, and so-called distributed couplers, which are formed of coupled conductive lines. The present disclosure relates to the second category of couplers.
The multiplication of frequency bands capable of being processed by telecommunications device raises issues in terms of parasitic coupling between antennas dedicated to these different bands, and in particular when frequency bands overlap.